Memories
by Nefadar
Summary: Carson Beckett, John Sheppard, his sister Susan and Evan Lorne, start to have the same dreams about the lives of four ancients after coming to Atlantis. As they see more of it, they come to realize that those dreams are not as seem to be a harmless...
1. Prologue

**Memories **

**Prologue **

**Atlantis, ten thousand years ago: **

The wraith siege had been going on for over two decades now, but had just reached the level where the Lantians were forced back to their planet. Everything was under wraith control in the Pegasus galaxy. As the first darts started to invade the city, everyone tried to maximize the defence inside. Meanwhile, they started preparations to rescue the remaining members of the immortal royal family, prince Langsdom, his little sister, princess Alaine, and their cousin, prince Treavol. The enemy broke into the city two weeks later.

- Mylady! – said one of the maids. – You have to escape!

- Where is my brother? – asked the princess.

Her face was young and beautiful, her skin was white, eyes were brown-green, her hair was light brown, she was tall and thin. Among the Lantians, only the royal family was immortal, the princess herself was over three hundred years old.

- I don't know, but we have to go.

Alaine looked back to the throne room for one last time, and stepped into the teleporter. They got out next to the gateroom, and dialed immediately.

- Hurry up! – cried a lot of people.

- Has anybody seen the two princes? – asked somebody beside Alaine.

- Yes, they're still at the western docks – the answer came. – We can't make them come back, but if they really won't, we loose every hope we have.

- I'd like to report Mylady! – said a soldier and bowed before the girl.

- Go on.

- Most of us already went to Earth. Only a few groups remained, after they're gone also, we'll sink the city. Some soldiers and the Council will stay back for a little while.

- Do it, if it must be done.

She looked around at the fugitives. They were mainly women, children and old men.

- You have to depart – said the maid beside her.

She shooke her head and started to run toward the teleporter. She beamed herself to the western docks. There was a big fight there between the Lantian defenders and the wraith intruders. In the first line there was a tall warrior with brown hair and green-brown eyes in a ducal mantle with a lantian rifle in his hands, he was Langsdom. Beside him was a short, dark haired man with blue eyes, he was Treavol. The defenders fell back to this tiny room and tried to cover the entrance. Alaine took a gun and went to the first line. They were alone, the ascended ones didn't interfere and they didn't used there powers either. They were very aware of the warning, that if they use magic against the wraith, the place where they stand will be destroyed. Neither of them wanted Atlantis to be perished, while so many of their people were still there, trying to escape to Earth.

- Go back! – yelled Langsdom at her. – You have to go to Earth!

- I won't go without you.

- The war broke out because of us, they want you, you can't stay here. I couldn't take it to see you die.

- I can take care of myself, you know me.

- I think your brother is right Alaine, it's not safe here.

- You're also…

At that moment the doors blew up and the defenders fell to the ground. About a dozen wraith came in. One of them, as he saw the girl while getting up, went straight to her. Before that he shot her with a stun gun, so the girl lay down to the ground with a scream.

- Well well if it isn't Alaine? – laughed the wraith.

- You? – she groaned.

- Your immortal life will last a long time as food, because you cannot accept me as I am – said the wraith. – Bring the two princes, we're withdrawing from the city, we cannot stay here any longer.

The two men didn't get shot, just detained and their magic blocked by the wraith psychics. Langsdom took his sister, and they started to walk toward a wraith ship with an armed escort. When they got there, the wraith forced them to enter, and every weapon trained at them.

- What should we do with them? – asked one of them.

- We won't hurt the two of them, but send them to their own satellite inside a dart, so their own weapon will destroy them for the things they did.

- And the girl? Wasn't she meant for you as a wife?

- Yes, but she can't accept me. If she doesn't die in the detonation, she will die because of the lack of her life energy.

- Don't you dare hurt her! – hissed Langsdom, but he got a big punch for that out brake.

- And now my precious Alaine, you'll get to know the pain which is a big pleasure for me.

He attached his hand to the girl's chest, and started to drain her energy, all the while listening to her screams of pain. She looked at her brother, and saw that there were tears in his eyes. Her life energy drained a long and hard suffering awaited her, because she was immortal. The ship took off, and they could see as Atlantis raised it's shields and sank under the ocean. They knew that everyone left it and went home to Earth, where they originated from. The ones who didn't return, went to a higher level of existence, and lived on as energy beings and in doing so, became immortal. Alaine's life force continued to diminish. Her energy had been drained for an hour already. Her hair turned into grey, the first wrinkles showed up on her beautiful face, and eventually she grew old. She couldn't last more than a little time with the energy what was left for her. At that time the wraith let her go. She dropped down and this time they let Langsdom catch her.

- Now get moving to that dart – ordered the wraith.

They barely fit into it. It was programmed to take them to the last operational Lantian satellite at the edge of the solar system. The planet of Atlantis slowly faded away before their eyes. The sattelite was at a distance of a half day, meaning they could still live only that much.

- I'm afraid, brother! – whispered the girl in the ship. – I don't want to die.

- I know. I also don't want you to leave me.

- I'm tired.

- Sleep now – said Treavol and Alaine slowly went to sleep.

- I don't want to see her die – said Langsdom, fighting with his tears. – She's only three hundred years old.

- Neither do I. How could he do this to her? – He leaned over and examined her, since he was a doctor at Atlantis. – It would be a miracle if she lived till we get there.

They sat in silence for hours. Alaine's breathing and heartbeat got slower and slower. She woke up an hour before the satellite showed up.

- The end is coming – she said crying.

- No, don't say that sis, please. You are strong, you can hold on.

- No my brother, I can barely speak.

- Alaine, don't think of dying, fight for your life – said Treavol.

- For what? – she tried to laugh, but it came out as cough. – We can't hope to survive this.

- Why would you leave me, where would you go?

- I don't know. And you, why don't you ascend?

- You know that because our Valorvart blood we can't ascend.

- Still you should try maybe you'll succeed...

- We already tried, but the wraith ship won't let us, so even if we could we can't. - said Treavol.

- Don't go Alaine – Langsdom begged her. – Stay with us!

- I'm too weak, I have to go. I love you – she looked up to her brothers for the last time, and her eyes closed down.

- Noooooo!!! – her brother cried, and he embraced the old looking young girl's body. She was still alive, but hardly, just a little life left in her, so it will be the explosion that kills her, instead of the wraith. They were both weeping loudly. Slowly they saw the satellite. In two hours they got close to it. The weapons of the satellite turned on for the last time, targeted the dart, and fired. Alaine came to her senses. Langsdom straightened her and so they looked together as the missile came towards them, impacting half a minute later. There was nothing left from the dart, and the last two Lantians on the satellite never knew who were in it. After that they shut down the damaged satellite, and they sped to an unknown planet as energy beings...

* * *

Atlantis withstood the siege for years, under the ocean, but eventually everybody left it and went back to Earth. Finally the Council departed also. Because the royal family was wiped out, the Council took care of the people until Alaine, Langsdom and Treavol would be reborn on the Earth in the distant future and return to Atlantis. They will unite their people once again and bring peace and prosperity to all Lantians everywhere. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The hiding place of the last ZPM**

Susan Sheppard woke up with a scream on Atlantis. She had a bad dream again, which was very frequent since they were here. Always the same dream, three people die at the satellite in the end. She had one name in her head; Alaine, she was in every dream. John woke up too and went to his sister's room.

- The same dream again?

- Yes.

- Have you spoken with Carson?

- Yes. He even gave me some sleeping pills, but they just cause sleeplessness I think.

- Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will take a look at a planet, which even Teyla hasn't seen yet, but if you don't unwind yourself, I won't bring you with me.

All of a sudden they heard a woman's laugh from outside.

- Hm? – John raised his eyebrows.

- What could it be?

- I don't know Susan, let's have a look.

John picked up his weapon and they went out in the hallway. They saw nobody, but the laughing continued.

- Wraith? – whispered the girl.

- I don't think so, they're not like this, at least we haven't experienced this so far.

They stumbled upon Carson in a corridor.

- What are you doing here this time? – he asked.

- I could ask you the same question – said John.

- Quietly. It comes from that way.

- You can hear it too?

They set out toward the voice. They were in front of the living quarters, but they didn't see any people. It seemed that only they could hear the voices. They followed them to an undiscovered part of the city, till they reached a big hall. It was long and very high. There were no devices in it, only a chair on the opposite side of the hall. The lights turned on, and the three of them suddenly felt that they're not alone. They heard soft music, which grew louder constantly, and then they saw some men and women dressed for a ball, dancing. Some of them came out from white light.

- Ancients? – asked the girl whispering, and in that moment everything silenced and everybody turned to them.

- It's impossible! – they whispered. – They've come at last, Alaine, Langsdom, and Treavol.

- What are you talking about? – asked Carson.

- You will find out, when the time comes.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

The next morning they woke up in the infirmary. They felt totally refreshed.

- What happened yesterday at night? – asked Dr. Weir, as soon as she knew they were up.

- I don't know – answered John. – What have you found in that hall?

- What hall? – asked McKay.

- Where you found us – said Susan suspiciously.

- But you were found in the gate room.

- What? – asked every one of them. – That can't be.

- And why not? – yapped McKay as usual.

- Rodney! Because our last memory is that we are in a long hall in the western part of the city, here – pointed the major in one point of the map.

- We haven't discovered that part yet.

- You don't say Rodney? – grunted John.

- And what was in that hall?

- Strangely there was nothing else but a chair and ancients – said Susan.

- Ancients? – asked Elizabeth curiously.

- They seemed like them.

- And what happened?

- They looked upon us, and said three names; Alaine, Langsdom and Treavol. After that, everything went dark and we woke up here.

- Alaine? – Elizabeth puckered her brow, and looked strangely at Susan.

- I know, I hear that name in my dreams too, but now three of us saw and heard this, not only me. I'm not going to go crazy.

- What if the travel through the stargate is causing this?

- Liz, you know I was often went to off-world with SG-1 on Earth. I never experienced anything like this there, just after we came here.

- I'm just worried about you, you know the most about Atlantis and the Goa'ulds after Daniel Jackson. Your knowledge as an archeologist is invaluable.

- But I'm also a lieutenant, not just a doctor.

That moment Carson arrived with the result of the examinations.

- What have you got Carson? - asked Elizabeth.

- Nothing really – he said. – We have no problems, and are totally healthy, I can't explain what happened yesterday.

- Are we in good enough shape so we can go to X1H-458? – asked John.

- Of course major.

- Then can we be off, Dr. Weir?

- Yes, you can go.

* * *

Ten minutes later jumper one went through the gate with John and Susan Sheppard, Teyla, Ford and McKay. It was nighttime on the other planet. They couldn't see lights in the distance, the stargate was in a middle of a forest.

- This is the best place we can land? – sniveled McKay. – Who knows how far is the closest city or something like that?

- What if this place is uninhabited? – asked Susan.

- Then we came here for nothing.

- Ok, we fly ten more minutes in this direction, and land there. Is this all right? – asked John.

- Of course, you're the boss, major – said Ford.

- Teyla, isn't it familiar?

- No, I haven't been here before.

They flew for another 15 minutes more when they finally saw lights. It must've been a huge city, maybe for a twenty thousand big population.

- I have no energy readings. So they don't have factories or power plants. Or they can hide them well, like the Genii.

- And one of the last ZPMs is supposed to be here? – asked the major.

- Presumably yes. It is dawning, we should land here, brother. Sorry, major.

John quickly landed with the jumper and cloaked it. The five of them started off toward the city. They could see very soon that the city had a wall, and there were no multi-storied houses in it. The two highest buildings were a church and a castle. They walked closer, then they heard clatter of hoofs. Half minute later a man stood before them, fully armoured.

- Who are you strangers? – asked the man.

- Just peaceful explorers – answered Susan. – We would like to trade.

- Maybe we can talk about it – he said and jumped off from the horse. He took off his helmet, his long blonde hair flowed to his shoulders. His blue eyes sparked cheerfully. – I am Derfel, the younger son of Dawnvalley's lord. And who is the beautiful lady I can honor? – he couldn't have been more than twenty one or two.

- She is lieutenant Dr. Susan Sheppard – answered John.

- I haven't asked you – said Derfel. – So Dr. Susan Sh..

- Susan, please.

- Susan. Would you introduce your companions?

- Major John Sheppard, my brother, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay, and lieutenant Aidan Ford.

- My respects to. Susan, are you a priestess?

- No, why do you think so?

- Your clothing is manly, and only the priestesses wear that kind of clothes here.

- No, me and Teyla are warriors.

- Warriors?

- Why, is it strange for you?

- A little, but doesn't matter really. Come, my father must want to speak with you.

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett couldn't believe his eyes. He made the examinations three times already, because he thought he was mistaken. „_This can't be true"_ – he thought. Then quickly collected his papers and ran to Elizabeth's office.

- This is incredible Dr. Weir.

- What are you talking about Carson? – asked the woman.

- I made some more examinations on our blood samples. The results are astonishing.

- What do you mean?

- It's about the gene.

- Would you explain it?

- Excuse me. The thing is that the build of the ATA gene in our blood samples started to spread to other genes too, so it's wider now than it was before, and slowly but certainly spreading.

- This is impossible.

- I know, but it only occurs in the three of us, I haven't found any mutations in other members of the expedition.

- And what's going to happen?

- The Sheppard siblings and me will going to become ancients, according to the test results…

* * *

The city was beautiful, there were ornaments on the houses everywhere. But there were no narrow streets, like on medieval Earth. There was even a canal, which channeled the wastewater. The water service resembled the roman system, since the water flowed in aqueducts. Susan talked with Derfel all along, then turned back to the others a little later.

- This is fantastic. It's like the thirteenth century at home, but more advanced in some areas.

- It's great sis, but don't forget why are we here, and we haven't come here for dating – said John.

- Just because we haven't met with a hot babe…

- We are here Susan – said Derfel to her.

- This is wonderful.

It really was, the castle was big, multi-storied, it's walls were white and had several huge towers, with Dawnvalley's banners on them. On the inside there was a beautiful garden, where they could see fountains and luminous lamps.

- There seems to be a big energy source here – said McKay.

- It is a little strange – added Teyla.

- This way – showed the way Derfel.

- Just here, beneath us! – cried out Rodney after a few meters.

- What?

- The ZPM.

- What's that? – asked Derfel.

- Why we're here, because we are looking for an object. What supply energy for these fountains and lamps?

- The gift of the gods.

- And the wraith?

- They didn't come here beyond memory, they seem to dislike this place.

- Interesting – muttered Rodney.

- And how do you achieve that they don't come here? – asked Teyla.

- With human sacrifice. We sacrifice a virgin from an other world chosen by the priests every year.

- This is inhuman – said Ford.

- It's their custom, don't interfere with it – warned them Susan.

- My father is this way.

He showed them into a big throne hall. The hall was not empty, several bolded men and women were inside, all of them in manly clothing. So they are the priests, the company diagnosed in themselves. While they advanced among them, the priests weighed them strangely.

- Father, these strangers arrived and they would like to…

- She is the one sir, she is the appropriate! – cried a priestess.

The soldiers ran and pointed weapons to the company immediately. They held down Susan, and dragged her from the others.

- Let my sister go right away, you turd! – cried John. He tried to brake out, but swords blocked his way.

- What's going on father?

- She will be the perfect sacrifice for the wraith.

- I doubt that, my sister cannot be sacrificed just like that.

- I'm sorry, but you have no voice in this, if she is the perfect one according to the priests.

- I can't let you do it father, my honor doesn't allow me.

- You unworthy son of a...! – yelled the king at him. – You fell in love with the first carpet-bagger? Lock him up too! You're not my son anymore! You became such a bad egg after the death of your brothers!

- We will hold the ceremony tomorrow – declared one of the priestess.

- Do it!

John and Susan suddenly got dizzy on X1H-458, while Carson on Atlantis. Lights, a huge explosion, intruding wraiths. They recognized the place, it was Atlantis. Three people stand side by side and arguing, when the explosion happens. They mention Earth and the three names once again. But now there was a face for Alaine on the part of John, while Susan saw Langsdom's face, but only Carson could see both.

- Alaine! – cried John, and the girl picked up her head.

- Langsdom? No, not again! – she cried, and suddenly a big wind sprang up and blowed the men who held them.

- Alaine, Langsdom! – they heard in their heads.

- Treavol? – they asked.

Then the next moment the three of them passed out. The other three people who stayed on foot, Teyla, Rodney and Ford opened fire to the attacking men. They saw as Derfel cut across his men and finished off his father.

- Enough! – he cried. – I am the king now! – and everyone stopped fighting in that minute.

He went to the passed out Susan and lifted her, waved to his men, so they would carry John too and then they brought them to the sick-room. After that he allowed McKay to dig up the reason they came here. Meanwhile Susan, John and Carson dreamt the same dream….


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Trouble in Dawnvalley**

Two boys and a girl were having fun at the beach in the glittering sunshine. In the distance they were being watched by some darker skinned men.

- I had enough of them – the girl grumbled – Why the great security? Nothing bad can happen to us.

- Come now Alaine they're only doing their jobs – said the brown haired boy – You can't blame them for it – having said that he turned back toward the sea.

- But still, there is no use for it, Langsdom – she kept grumbling – They can't do anything against the Wraith.

-Neither can we if we're attacked, sis.

-It's been a long time since they were here last. The Pegasus galaxy is totally under the rule of our parents. The Wraith own some two star systems or so.

-Your parents really have many planets, but not even nearly as much as you think - sighed the other boy.

- And what do you mean by that, Treavol?

Treavol was the eldest among them. He was born a hundred years earlier than Langsdom and to hundred years before Alaine. He was the other two's cousin.

- I'm coming from the frontlines. My uncle, the king, sent me home. We're in a bad position over there.

- What do you mean? – the other boy, who was about three hundred years old, asked.

- We Lantians have very few planets left and even those are starting to think about evacuation slowly.

- Evacuation? To where?

- Back to Earth, where we came from.

- But if we go back we're not immortal over there… - said Alaine.

- We don't know that, but we're in no danger over here, so let's not worry about it. The weather is fine and the water is warm – he grinned at Langsdom.

He grinned back and with a swift move they grabbed the girl and despite her yelling and wrestling with them she still ended up in the water, just like the other two.

- Oh are you two going to pay for this! – she yelled, but the two guys just laughed at her.

* * *

It was still dark, when they woke up. They were in a white-walled building and the light of the two moons shone in through the window.

- Ah my head! – growled John.

- You in one piece? – asked Susan – My head doesn't hurt. What happened?

- I don't remember exactly, only the dream is clear. The beach and Langsdom and the others were there again.

- I had the same dream. I'm going out to take a walk.

- I'll join you.

They picked up their weapons, which lay besides them. So Derfel really became the king then, otherwise their weapons wouldn't have been there. There were torches burning in the courtyard and the middle of the garden was dug up.

- Goddamnit! This can't be true, watch where you're digging, carefully! – Rodney has been arguing with the diggers. Seeing that, Susan let out a giggle.

- I see you're alright now, then come and help out will you? As I remember Susan, digging is your field of expertise.

- One minute Rodney and I'll be right there. Are you sure you're okay John?

- Sure, go on.

She climbed down into the hole and started working as well. Taking McKay's energy measurer she started digging straight where the energy spike was highest. They dug for about an hour more down to a depth of five meters or so.

- There's a large slab of rock here Rodney, we won't be able to move that. Someone has to go back to Atlantis to get some explosives.

- We should stay, since we know nothing about explosives.

- Where's John? He can go back.

- He's in the castle somewhere, wondering about with Teyla.

- You aren't jealous are you Rodney? – the girl smirked.

- Me? Absolutely not, I was just thinking that Teyla isn't even from Earth and if…

- Rodney!

- Okay okay, I'll look for Ford and tell him to go back.

-Thank you Rodney.

McKay went off and Susan climbed out of the pit and sat down on a bench dead-tired. Everything was quiet and the stars were glowing bright in the sky. She was marveled by the sight, since the constellations were totally different from what you could see from Earth. About five minutes later John and the others appeared ready to set off.

- You sure you two can hold down the fort over here?

- Of course were not children you know.

- You're still only going to be 21 Susan, don't say you're not a kid – John chided her.

John was fifteen years older than his sister. He graduated from the military academy at twenty-one, after which he barely saw his sister again. Their parents died three years later on a stargate mission, but he didn't know anything about that project. Susan was taken in by the military, because her brother was serving in the Cold War, first in Russia, then in the Balkans and finally in the Iraqi war. During this time she had her PHD in history and archeology. After that she went on a number of missions with SG-1, whilst simultaneously going through the academy, which she graduated soon and received the rank of lieutenant. Despite this she took part in every assignment as a doctor, becoming a very valued member, even if not permanent, of SG-1 after successfully solving a number of stargate related projects. When Dr. Carson Beckett discovered the ATA gene, she was the first person it was found in that could use it at will.

-I can take care of myself and Rodney is here with me.

- That is not very reassuring. We'll hurry back.

They watched quietly as the other three went back to the jumper. They sat down in front of one of the laptops and started making guesses on how full the ZPM might be.

- Could it be the same situation here too as it was back on the children's planet?

- It is possible, Susan.

- But then we can't take it away from them.

- The Ancients hid it here.

- For themselves, not for us Rodney.

In the next moment they heard a cough coming from behind them.

- Oh, Derfel – said Susan.

- I'm not bothering am I? – he asked.

- No not at all, we can't work anyways – said Rodney.

- Dr. McKay, you won't mind if I steal Susan away from you for a few moments?

- No, not at all, go ahead. It's youth after-all – he grumbled.

They walked out of the castle and walked through the houses till the exit from the town. They sat down in the nearest clearing, so they could look at the stars.

- This isn't really safe Derfel, you're the king.

- The exact reason why nothing can happen to us.

- They didn't think so on my world in the Dark Ages.

- Tell me about your world, please.

- Well, what can I tell about it? I haven't seen almost anything of it. It's very big, many billions of people live on it in different countries. We have many religions. Wars are still existent, they'll probably last forever.

- And you're not worried about the Wraith?

- There aren't any wraith, on my world, there never were and there never will be.

- Why is that Susan?

- It's very far away, much further than any that you can get to.

- Do you miss it?

- Yes, very much so.

- Stay here with me.

- What? – she answered dumbfounded.

Derfel didn't answer, he just pulled her closer and kissed her.

- I've been waiting for you, you are the one, become my queen. I love you.

- It's impossible Derfel, this isn't my home. Our way of life is much different than yours, I couldn't live here. I'd never be happy.

- How can you know if you haven't even tried?

- I was raised for a different purpose, not to be a queen, but to be a scientist and a soldier.

- At least don't deny that you like me.

- No I won't deny that, you really are the greatest guy I've ever met, but I'm still young – she kissed him this time – In my world couples are together for years before marriage.

- Then let's try that, I'd like to be with you.

- It is possible that one day I'll be able to go home and won't be able to come back.

- Then stay with me as long as possible.

- I'll try. – she said with a heavy heart, since her Tok'ra boyfriend, Malek was waiting for her at home. She hoped she'd see him again sometime, she missed him terribly.

- What a touching conversation – someone said spitefully from behind them.

- Kolja! – she turned around drawing her pistol.

- Well well if it isn't Susan Sheppard again? Where did you leave your brother? I have some business with him.

- Put down the weapon little girl, if you don't want something bad to happen to someone – said a voice.

- You'd shoot at me again like during the storm?

- Susan, you know this man? – Derfel asked.

- And who's this?

- The lord of Dawnvalley – said Derfel with pride.

- Then bring him too – another ordered.

- Idiot! – Kolja sprang at him – we didn't come to start a war, but to get the ZPM.

- You'll never get it – the girl said.

- Want a bet little girl? – he answered and then he tied up her hands and started walking towards the city.

* * *

The puddle jumper went through the gate and landed in Atlantis. Sheppard sent Ford straight to the armory to get the explosives while he went to Elisabeth's office to make his report.

- Major, you've returned already?

- Not really, my sister and McKay stayed there to oversee the digging, but we need explosives to free up the ZPM.

- So you found it?

- All sings point in the right direction ma'am.

- Carson did some further analysis on the blood samples.

- And what did he find?

- You should hear this from him. And he lost his consciousness again, I assume you did too.

- Yes, but what does that…

- Here he is. Carson, would you explain your findings?

- John, I know it sounds unbelievable…

- What is?

- Every sign points towards the fact that the three of us are turning into Ancients.

- But how is that possible?

- I don't know.

- Well we'll talk about it when we come back, right now we have to dig up the ZPM.

-Langsdom watch out! Alaine is…

- It's okay, I know Treavol.

- Major, Dr.! What's going on?

- Why? – both men asked at once.

- Carson, you just called the major Langsdom, and you John, called Carson Treavol.

- Really? – the two men looked at each-other dumbfounded.

* * *

They arrived in the castle courtyard, not long before dawn, McKay was sleeping outside with a laptop in his his hands, but he woke up when he heard the commotion. He was about to go greet Susan, when he saw Kolja.

- You're here as well Dr. McKay?

- Let them go immediately! Why do you have to always use innocent children for vengeance?

- She's the major's sister.

- But still a kid.

- Tie him up too. You're not a kid anymore Dr., so you'll become our bargaining chip.

- This is just great.

- Take them up into a room and don't let them escape.

- When is the major coming back? We saw them leave.

- I don't know, maybe a week or so. – Susan said.

- Don't lie! – said one of the soldiers and hit her with the back of his rifle so hard that she fell to her knees and blood started flowing from her nose. – Answer or your precious friend will be harmed! – he said and put a knife to Derfel's neck.

- Today, they'll be back today at dawn.

- Why couldn't you say so at first little girl? – Kolja asked – Take them.

They pulled them up into one of the rooms. Susan felt dizzy and she had a minor migraine.

- You could at least cut the ropes – Rodney said. – We can't get away anyways, we don't have any weapons and everything is under Genii guard.

The soldier didn't like it, but in the end he cut the ropes.

- Are you alright? – McKay asked worryingly.

- I'm okay Rodney, it's just that my head hurts and I'm dizzy.

- You got pretty shaken up, so lie down. Here's a handkerchief for your nose.

- Oh, thanks.

- Who are they? – asked Derfel.

- The Genii.

- But they are peaceful farmers, we traded with them often.

- That's just a ruse Derfel, they're very developed, they just hide it.

- And they need the same thing as you?

- Yes.

- Why?

- Because they think that with it they can ignite one of their bombs, but they're wrong. The ZPM only works on Atlantis.

Susan raised her head suddenly.

- John and the others just came through the gate.

- What makes you say that?

- I don't know I can just sense it.

- Well then we'll be free soon – said Rodney full of hope.

* * *

It was dawning when they got back. They landed in the same place as before. They barely got to the town, when they saw the shot bodies of several people. As they entered the town, right after the first corner they saw the soldiers of the Genii.

- Damn it! – John cursed. – What are these guys doing here?

- How did they know that there was a ZPM here? – asked Ford.

- I have a feeling that this is Kolja's doing, but if he did something to my sister I'm going to kill him.

- Calm down major, let's get to the palace first – Teyla said.

The other two agreed. They managed to get past the enemy, although it was possible that they were allowed to pass them, but none of them thought about that. Ten minutes later they were up in the castle courtyard. There were many more Genii soldiers here and amidst them was Kolja.

- Give yourselves up and drop your weapons! – they heard someone beside them order them.

- Shit! – John grumbled and surrendered his weapons.

- Move it!

They were lead out in front of Kolja.

- Major, how wonderful to see you again. We still have a little business, you and me.

- Yeah, I think so too, but you won't survive this time.

- Bring them down! – Kolja yelled to the soldiers on the second floor, then turned around – First Teyla Emmagan will come with us to stand trial for leaving one of our men to die.

- I can't agree to that, she is one of my men.

- I believe your opinion will change major, if your sisters life is on the line.

- You enjoy playing with the lives of children? – John asked frightened.

By now the soldiers bringing McKay, Susan and Derfel have arrived. Susan rushed over to her brother instantly. Her beautiful face was ruined by a big wound.

- Are you alright? – John asked.

- No – she whispered. – My face hurts badly and I received a big shock.

- Well if the family reunion is over, get to work, we want the ZPM!

- Equip the charges – Susan said. – I'll take over the rest – She was dizzier every minute.

John and Ford could do nothing, but oblige and they set up the charges. Two minutes later, the boulder that blocked of the ZPM was blown away.

- This is unbelievable! – Rodney yelled.

- What is it Dr.?

- Because you were rushing, it all went to hell! We couldn't calculate the exact force of the needed blast and it's all over.

- What are you talking about?

- The ZPM got damaged, it's not emitting any more power. This is just great!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: More trouble**

- This was the last in the galaxy that we know of. Now we are really become defenceless against the wraith.

- And why should we care about that? – Kolja replied.

- They will have lunch at your place – John noted in a calm conversation tone.

- Come on, pick it up from there.

Susan climbed down to the pit which they dug out. John threw her a flash light. Everything was full of dirt and dust because of the explosion, so it took her a good half an hour to dig out the ZPM, or what was left of it. It was totally splintered.

- You were right Rodney! – cried up Susan. – There's nothing left of it.

- And now? – John asked Kolja.

- You're coming with us to the Genii.

- I think that's not going to work, we have work to do on Atlantis.

- Move it! – snapped Kolja.

That moment a balded man with Genii uniform ran out from the chapel. It seemed he was the built-in man of the Genii. So that's how they knew about that they are here.

- Commander, there's a big problem – he told Kolja.

- What lieutenant?

- The hundred years expired today.

- What hundred years?

- This morning the wraith will arrive here, as they did every hundred years.

- Why do you think? – asked Susan.

- They have records in two languages, but we can't translate them. Theoretically they translated some information to their language, but now there's nobody who can remember those primary languages.

- Maybe I can help.

- Are you crazy Susan? – asked John angrily.

- This can be our only chance.

- Take them there! – Kolja ordered.

The priest quickly guided them to the cellar under the chapel, which was used as a library for a long time now. They cleaned a table from the books, and put a very chunky book with leather binding in front of her. After she opened it, Susan immediately recognized the two old languages.

- This can't be true – groaned John.

- What? – asked Rodney.

- You recognize them?

- This is the writing of the Ancients, the other I don't know.

- I do, I even speak it. Asgard.

- What are the Asgard doing here? – asked McKay. – Don't they live in the Ida-galaxy?

- Who are the Asgards?

- The people of Thor, one of gods of the Germanic and Norse tribes. Beside that, if we want to make it clear, they are the greys from Roswell – jabbered Susan. – But that'll tell you nothing.

- What does it say? – Kolja pressed the weapon to her neck.

- We are in trouble, great trouble. Back then the Asgard, the Nox and the Furling also helped the Ancients in this galaxy, so they could settle down, but only Thor's people stayed during the war, because „in our neighbourhood" the System Lords just got to power. It also says, that this is a protected planet.

- Like Earth was against the Goa'ulds?

- Yes, but a little different. Here the wraith were allowed to come every hundred years. According to the records the habitants made, they used the allowance. Derfel, what is the year and month here now?

- 2654, middle spring.

- It is written here also. We have to disappear from this planet, if we want to live. That's why they couldn't develop, because when they reached a state, the wraith came, and destroyed everything. And we can't call any help. Hm...

- What?

- I can't understand this fully – showed an exclamation marked sentence, which wasn't translated, but was there both in the Ancient and the Asgard language.

- Remember you three?! – John raised his eyebrow. – The ZPM is yours, you have to bring peace, Atlantis is in your hands again. – Susan nodded.

- We heard enough, let's go.

- You don't understand, Kolja. John can't speak neither of the languages, and beside me and a friend of mine on Earth, nobody can understand Asgard. How do you explain, that even so he could read it?

- I don't know, but something is fishy… - grunted John.

- Thor said, that I need to remember, but I don't understand why.

That moment a blast shook the castle.

- Too late. This is just great, I don't want to die, so let's go if we can, please! – Rodney pleaded.

- Sadly I have to agree with you in this case Dr., everybody move out, we have to hurry.

By the time they got up, almost everything was in flames, and the first wraith troopers were walking toward them. Everyone fired at them, but they were badly outnumbered, there was no chance for escape, so they were surrounded very soon. But mystically nobody fired with stun guns at them. Shields blockaded the wraiths, nobody could fire over it, and they quickly disarmed the people. Only they stayed unharmed, everybody else was taken away. Like they had a purpose with them.

- Great, and now what? – Rodney asked.

- This is not like them, – Teyla said – I haven't seen this before.

- She's got a point – one of the Genii soldiers grunted.

- Quiet! – ordered a wraith.

- And what if not? – John asked, the answer was a big punch – Ok, ok, I can understand the words too.

- Our leader wants to meet with you, that's why you're still alive, after that, you will make good food. He will come soon.

Accompanied by two wraith, a man showed up. Although he seemed human, when he saw the group he grinned, and they could see his pointed teeth, and on his hand he had the same suckers as the other wraiths. His skin and eyes were human like, his hair wasn't white, but black.

- My God! – groaned Susan, first softly then louder, when she saw that Carson was with them.

* * *

- I have to go there Elizabeth, – said Carson – they are in danger.

- I don't know why do you think so, but this is just the reason I can't let you there, particularly alone, Dr. Beckett.

- I must help them. They're Atlantis' last chance.

- What are you speaking about?

- I don't know, I just feel it. I think it's something to do with the visions.

- Why would I send you in danger, when as a scientist you are very important for Atlantis?

- McKay also.

- But he… - Weir sighed. – I can't keep you, can I? If I say no, you will go all the same.

- Yes. I can't do other way.

- Right, then go, but take some soldiers with you.

- I can't do that.

- Why?

- Because then they will surely be killed.

- Ok, then just go.

* * *

- Why have you come here? – John wondered.

- I had to come, I can't explain why.

- Shut up! – shouted the wraith. – My name is Awagon.

- Wow, you're the first one who has a name.

- John no… - Susan started.

- How brave are some of you – he laughed. – There's something strange about you, which the others don't have. Tell me, or the others will die.

- They will die either way, why does it matter? – asked Susan.

- Fierce and daring, like my old fiancé. Sadly I had to kill her, because she couldn't accept me like I am. You resemble her.

- You're wondering she couldn't accept you? – asked Beckett and John.

- Take away the others, but do nothing with them. I want to speak with these three – then when the others were taken away, he turned back to them. – You remind me of three persons, who gave me great annoyance ten thousand years ago.

- They surely couldn't be us, we barely lived forty years. I'm only thirty-six, she's twenty-one, and he's thirty-nine – pointed to her sister and Carson with his head.

- Come here – he waved to Susan. – Don't be scared, I won't harm you for now.

- What do you want from us?

- Yes, the same fiery eyes – he said, while he examined the girl. – Your hair is a little shorter, but your face is the same. My dear Alaine.

- My name is Susan Sheppard and I'm not…

- Yes, you are princess Alaine, I recognize you.

- How, when I'm not her?

- Yes, you are. He's Langsdom, your brother. I assume he is now too. The third one, who came later, is Treavol, I fought with him before. That's why you were so familiar. But you're not totally them. You're not Ancients, not fully. How can that be?

- I don't know. I don't know any Alaine.

- Maybe you don't remember now, but you will. Where do you came from?

- I won't tell that.

- You want your brother to suffer? – Susan didn't answer. – Your call.

Awagon grabbed a stunning gun and shot the two men with it.

- If you don't answer, you will be the next.

- I won't.

- Then let it be – he took the gun and fired, but nothing happened, he tried over and over again, but there was no reaction. – What the..?

- Why have you thought that it would work? – asked Susan laughing. – It already assisted once to my death, it won't work any more.

- Alaine! – raged the wraith.

- Why, who did you expect? – she leaned down to the men and caressed their faces, and from that they opened their eyes. – You will be ok now. How do you feel?

- Alaine, Treavol? – groaned John. – What happened? Why can't I move?

- There's no problem, it was a stun gun, the effect will pass away Langsdom.

- I will kill you, curse you! – cried Awagon and pushed Susan to the wall. A moment later he put his hand to the girl's chest, and she screamed. – Remember? That's how you died, and you will again. – He pressed his hand into her chest. – I live from your life strength since then.

- But it won't work now, you can't suck more life from me.

- Why not?

- Because that's how you killed me, and my new body became immune to it. – The wraith felt that she's telling the truth.

- Then your brother will die! – he tore out his hand from the girl's chest, she dropped down. But by the time he turned toward the two men, they were already up, ready to fight. The next moment there was a white light, and everybody in front of the wraith disappeared.

* * *

They came to their senses on a spaceship. The walls were grey, and the floor was colourful. Nobody had weapons, and they were in space.

- Where are we, and where are our weapons? – asked Kolja.

- It won't be needed, we're safe here – Susan answered.

- But where are we? – asked everybody together.

- I think, we're on the board of the Daniel Jackson.

- What? – asked Rodney.

- You are right Susan Sheppard – said a voice, whereat everybody turned their face toward it. A grey skinned, black eyed, about one meter high figure came out from the dark. – We sensed that you are in great trouble, so we came to help.

- With Jack's words, I love these guys and that's what I call timing – she laughed. – If I may, what are you doing here Thor?

- He's Thor? – they asked.

- Yes. Thor, let me introduce my companions. My brother, Major John Sheppard, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Aidan Ford, they're from Earth. Teyla Emmagan, who is also on our side, and commander Kolja, who has just captured us.

- Welcome to my ship. Do you remember now?

- Just parts of it! – she groaned. – Can somebody do something with my wounds? They are hurt badly.

- Let me – said Carson.

- What happened down there? – asked Thor.

- I don't know, I don't remember anything after the wraith stunned John. My next memory is that we're here on the ship. I can't even remember how I got the wound.

- It has no effect on you.

- I know, but I don't understand why, I should be dead by now

- I know – Thor sighed. – But you have to remember it, not me. And now you have to come with me, we'll send the others back to Atlantis.

The next moment everybody disappeared and they saw Atlantis beneath them.


End file.
